


Wondering How You've Been

by sesquipedalia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drunk Texting, Engagement, Facebook Messaging, First Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesquipedalia/pseuds/sesquipedalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was Thomas' first love, and seeing that he's engaged now just doesn't sit right with him. So he messages him, and the truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Ben and Newt have dated previously as Thomas has mentioned. Because I probably would not have mentioned this in further chapters, Newt started dating Ben, who is one of Thomas' good friends, after he and Thomas broke up to spite him. Of course, Thomas swoops in and ends that relationship before it can get too serious. Ben and Thomas did have a little argument about this but they made up and this is why they're still friends. This is also why he comments because he knows of their "endless cycle" (as everyone calls it)
> 
> X


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

  



	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

 

  


 


End file.
